Snape Twins
by TheOneAndOnlySlytherinTimeLady
Summary: Just a little oneshot I wrote about Snape having Harry and Hermione as his twins. I'll leave you to decide who their mother is. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!


Night Time at Hogwarts - Harry and Hermione Snape Oneshot

All the students of Hogwarts were in the Great Hall for dinner on the second night of term, waiting for the food to appear on the tables. The heads of the houses appeared and sat down, followed by Dumbledore. Severus Snape looked down at the tables, searching for his twins. Hermione was missing from the Ravenclaw table. He scanned his eyes over to the Slytherin table and saw her sitting with her brother and her boyfriend, whispering quietly and occasionally shooting glares at the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasley was sitting with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, trying to restrain himself from snogging at the dinner table. Severus noticed that Ron was getting riled up by the constant stares he was receiving, and that only made the trio laugh.

All of a sudden, the calm in the hall broke into chaos. Ron stood up and growled at the three sixth years. "Have something you'd like to say do you? Go on then, spit it out, I'm sure the whole hall would like to hear it too." Draco stood up before the twins could react, making sure he got the chance to taunt the boy like he had done for the past five years. "Of course we have something to say, Weasel; when don't we? I'd just like to express my shock that you managed to get yourself a girlfriend." Ron scowled, but didn't say anything else as Harry stood up. "I'd like to express my surprise that you managed to get yourself a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, their standards must be very low." Hermione also stood to join her brother and boyfriend. "I'm shocked for both of those reasons, but my real shock is directed at Lavender. How is a bimbo like you managing to be third in the class in Transfiguration?" Lavender huffed and pulled Ron from the table, heading towards the door whilst Ron protested about not having dinner. Severus watched in amusement as the trio sat down and the whole table cracked up. Dinner appeared, but the tension in the hall made the other three houses sit in silence.

As soon as the trio were finished eating, they stood up and walked towards the doors, ready to go to the pitch and train. Dumbledore gave them a disapproving glare, telling them that he hadn't finished his notices, but the trio carried on walking, so he didn't try to stop them. Severus stood up and followed them down to the pitch, watching them fly together, screaming above the wind, laughing and trying to push each other off their brooms. Severus smirked when he saw Harry land, running towards him. Hermione wasn't far behind him, but Draco stayed up in the air, letting the twins have their moment. Harry was the first to pester his father. "Dad, Hermione cursed me!" Hermione looked indignant. "You pushed me off my broom!" Severus groaned. "It's almost curfew. Time to go inside and join your friends." Draco snorted as he landed next to them. "Friends? What friends? They're all here." They all laughed as they headed back to the castle. The boys went down to the dungeons, whilst Hermione walked to the other side of the castle to Ravenclaw tower. Reaching the common room, she answered the riddle to get in and went to her room, where Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst were giggling at a muggle magazine on Padma's bed. Their two other roommates were already fast asleep, so Hermione went to have a shower and get ready for bed in peace. She didn't like sharing a room with the girls, as they were always judging people and making comments.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin sixth year dorms, Draco and Harry were in their beds, their curtains open facing each other, but the other curtains were closed. Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vincent were sat on the floor playing exploding snap, leaving the two boys to talk about what they were going to do during the Easter term, disregarding the fact that it was four months away. Soon, the boys fell asleep, smiles spread across their faces.

Back up in Ravenclaw tower, Hermione had just climbed into bed when Padma turned to her. "Hermione? You're very smart. Did you struggle with the Transfiguration homework we were set today?" Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled nether the less. "I was really surprised actually. I did struggle with it a bit. I had to ask dad for help, and that was mortifying." The three girls giggled together at the thought of Severus Snape doing Transfiguration homework. "Hermione, I know we don't really get on, and you wanted to be in Slytherin, but I like you. I'm going to let you into two secrets. First one, I begged the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin, but he didn't think that would work. Secondly, my father is a Death Eater, and my mum wants to be, just not yet. I'm as bad as any of the Slytherin's. I really would like to make our friendship work. We've shared a room for five years, and you're a really nice person." Mandy confessed, shocking the room to silence. "Well, that was a shock, but not an unexpected one. A lot of Ravenclaws are bad to the bone, as well as a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors." Everyone stayed silent. "Okay, well then. We can be friends. I just have one request." The other girls looked at her. "Can we go to sleep? We can talk in the morning." They laughed and lay down. "Goodnight!" They said simultaneously, rolling over and falling asleep as they laughed.


End file.
